Reunited A Childs Tale
by LilAnimeLuva04
Summary: Chapter 6: “I squealed and hugged him the best I could since he still held me upside down by my tail. He let go of my tail suddenly as I squeaked and landed on my hands not to gracefully. (updated"
1. Chap 1 A babys wail

Reunited a childs tale  
  
By lilAnimeLuva04  
  
Chapter 1: Vans new niece?  
  
~Merle~  
  
Walking out alone in the forests of Fanelia, alone like my dear friend and brother Van has told me not do more than a dozen times.  
  
But today something seemed to be calling me outside, and that feeling made me disobey Van's wishes for me not be alone.  
  
*oh well* I thought running hand through my short pink hair, *I'll just have to do some explaining when I get back to the castle.*  
  
I thought about a few things while I walked about, how the war ended just a year ago and how Van now was such a wonderful king to Fanelia.  
  
But he missed her so much.  
  
Sometimes at night I can hear him weep himself to sleep.  
  
I wish and prayed Hitomi would come back someday.  
  
Something rustled in the bushes to my left making me jump.  
  
"I-is some one t-t-there?" I stuttered as I felt the fur on my tail stand on end, "I'm Van Fanel's little sister and I can get the guards on you so fast!".  
  
There came a soft whimper from the bush and then a loud wail that sounded very much like a baby.  
  
Peaking into the bushes I gasped then "Aww'ed" cause it was a baby, a baby cat child to precise.  
  
It had hair as black as Van's own ebony locks, brown eyes that where wet with tears, brown ears and tail like my own except with out the stripes.  
  
I picked it up gently, its wails quieted to soft whimpers.  
  
"Aww you poor thing," I cooed at it gently "I shall take you home with me that I will" I rocked the baby in my arms till it fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sneaking back into the castle was a cinch for me, even with a baby in my arms no one seemed to notice or care about.  
  
Sneaking me and the baby right by Van's door was a whole different matter.  
  
Pressing an ear against the door, I listened quietly.  
  
*goodie he's a sleep this shall be a snap* I smiled to myself and marched on till some one grabbed my tail.  
  
"AIE!!!!!" I screeched and woke up the cat child in my arms.  
  
It wailed loud and long.  
  
"Merle..is that a baby?" Van's reddish brown eyes blinked at me.  
  
"I err... uh I found it in the forest while taking a walk this afternoon" I smiled rubbing the back of my head as Van took the fussing infant from my arms and smiled.  
  
"There, there lil one its okay" he said letting the baby grip his finger.  
  
It blinked, than blinked again and then giggled and played with Van's gloved finger.  
  
I blinked, then stared amazedly at him, "How did you do that!?" I exclaimed.  
  
He gave me a sheepish grin and shrugged handing the baby back to me.  
  
"What's it name? Is a boy or a girl?" Van blurted out.  
  
"Hold your dragons Van I don't know yet I shall go find out now" I said marching down the hall to my room.  
  
The "It" began to wail again, fling its arms about kicking as tears streamed down its cheeks.  
  
"Aww hush lil one mama's here" I smiled and let her hold my finger.  
  
*Wait a second! Did I just say mama's here!? Oh geez I think I lost my mind,* I thought as I prepared a make shift diaper for it.  
  
"So that was the problem my lil girl? You just needed your diaper changed?" I cooed at her as I tossed the soiled diaper out and put her into a fresh one.  
  
She cooed softly kicking her legs out and pulled at her tiny tail.  
  
She was simply adorable in my eyes, a loud knock came at the door startling the both of us.  
  
Van peaked his head in, "Hey Merle just thought the baby could use a hot meal" he held out a baby bottle.  
  
"How did you get that with out looking weird?" I quirked a brow.  
  
He just ruffled my hair and picked up the baby, "Hey lil guy I bet your hungry" Van smiled tickling her tummy.  
  
She giggled and made the cutest face, "So did you find out?" Van ask as I stared intently at the baby.  
  
"Huh? Find what out" I said a little dazed,  
  
"If it's a girl or boy?" Van repeated.  
  
"It's a girl"  
  
"So much for teaching her dragon slaying" Van grinned and I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"Have you given her a name?" Van asked as he started feeding her.  
  
"No not yet Van I haven't really thought of it" I said walking to the balcony and looking out to the sky.  
  
*Hm..what to name her, Star? bleh to girly* I made a face towards the sky, *twilight. Yuck! Hmm...* I thought more as I looked down at the streets below my balcony.  
  
They where over flowing with people.  
  
It was the festival of dreamers and lovers, it was really romantic something Hitomi called valentines day on the Mystic moon.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
*Yume the word Hitomi taught me that meant dreams,* I thought to myself, I toyed around with it till I came to the perfect name.  
  
"Van" I Said peaking my head into my room where he and the baby where both sleeping soundly.  
  
They where so cute together, I couldn't wake them to.  
  
I pulled my covers from beneath there feet and tucked them away.  
  
"Good night Van" I Kissed him lightly on the forehead, "Good Night my Sky Yume" I kissed the newly named baby on the cheek and left the room quietly.  
  
*~7 years later*~  
  
~Van~  
  
"Uncle Van, Uncle Van!" I turned my head sharply as my 7 year old niece came bounding to my on her four wobbly legs.  
  
"You see me uncle Van I can run on 4 legs like mama can!" Sky smiled showing that she had a gap in her rows of tiny sharp teeth from recently getting into a fight.  
  
"That a girl Yume!" I smiled a kneeled down and opened up my arms.  
  
She raced straight into my open arms nearly toppling me over.  
  
"Easy there Yu before you makes us both fall over" I chuckled as she climbed upon my shoulders.  
  
"Uncle Van you said you'd teach me how to use a sword" She looked down at my and pouted.  
  
"I will Yu when your moms not around" I put my finger to my lips as if we where keeping secrets.  
  
"When moms not around you shall do what?" a voice came from behind us.  
  
~Merle~  
  
I placed my hands on my hips and looked at them both.  
  
They both looked at me sheepishly, "well?" I tapped my foot impatiently.  
  
"We where gonna go play dragon hunter Rawr!!" Sky jumped from Van's shoulders and landed on me with perfect aim.  
  
I nearly toppled over till a hand from behind held me up, "Cant have you falling now can we Merle?" Folken's voice came from behind.  
  
"Uncle Folken!!" Sky squealed and tackled him.  
  
Folken didn't budge, he only laughed and hugged her back.  
  
"Hello there my little dreamer" He smiled and stroked the top of her head.  
  
"Where's auntie Eyria and Nyria?" she pouted up at him twitching her ears.  
  
"Right here", "Dreamer", the twin cat girls Nyria and Eyria peaked there heads out from either side of Folken and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Sky squealed and blushed.  
  
We all laughed at how cute our lil girl could be.  
  
I smiled and watched them quietly talking about there day.  
  
Its amazing how this little girl, no little angel could bring such a distant family like our selves together.  
  
I still remember how I first found her out in the forest, I tiny little infant crying for her mother.  
  
She doesn't know she was an orphan, though if we told she probably wouldn't care, she was happy here with us her family.  
  
Her uncles Van and Folken, who used to fuss at each other all the time, Where closer then ever.  
  
Nyria and Eyria who only appear when there lord Folken was near, appeared every where now.  
  
I remember Nyria, Eyria and Folken's reaction when they first saw baby Sky in Van's arms  
  
~_Flash Back~_  
  
Van and I where out in the garden playing with our secret little Sky, she that day was learning to walk.  
  
"Come on Yume! Come to uncle Van" Van smiled as Sky wobbled over to him her eyes narrowed in sheer concentration and determination.  
  
I sat under a tree sipping a piccus fruit watching the 2 of them, It was kinda Van's day off from being the king and he wanted time to play with his niece.  
  
"Van Fanel! Where in Gaea are you!?" We both looked up startled as Folken's voice rang out angrily.  
  
"They might be over here lord Folken" Nyria shouted from our left.  
  
"Oh geez Van what are we gonna do!?" I said panic stricken, I jumped up looking for escape.  
  
"Your not doing anything my dear little friend" Nyria said gabbing my tail as Eyria sat on tree branch above me.  
  
"We found them lord Folken" Eyria shouted.  
  
I could here Folken cures a bit as he came stomping up to Van, "Van why the heck are you here when you have..a.kingdom." Folken trailed off and as something grabbed his leg.  
  
"Chi?" Sky looked up at him with her big eyes and grinned. (Chi was the only word Sky knew for some unknown reason)  
  
"Good goddess! what is there a baby doing here?" Folken exclaimed.  
  
Nyria cocked her head and Eyria just stared intently.  
  
"I-I-I found her when I went for a walk in the woods a few months ago." I stuttered scooping the child into my arms.  
  
Sky crinkled her nose and wailed reaching out to Folken, who looked a bit surprise.  
  
Folken uneasily scooped her outa my arms, Sky sighed and babbled in her way happily.  
  
Suddenly he smiled and snuggled the baby closer.  
  
"It certainly is cute I'll admit that for a baby that is" Folken smiled and rubbed Sky's ebony hair gently.  
  
"What's its name?"  
  
"Her name is Sky Yume" I said unsteadily.  
  
"Chi!" Sky squealed at the mention of her name and chewed on her tail  
  
I couldn't help but smiled.  
  
"What's that mean?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yume? It means dreams," I blinked and then smiled at Sky as she contentedly chewed on her tail, "She has a sky full of dreams"  
  
Nyria just glared at Sky as did Eyria did.  
  
"Chi! Chi!" Sky said reaching out for them.  
  
Eyria and Nyria walked off and disappeared into the castle.  
  
Sky sniffled and reached out for me.  
  
"M.m.. Ma" she shouted  
  
Me and Van blinked.  
  
"M.Ma...Mama! mama, mama, mama!" she said over and over again.  
  
"Goddess..!" Van exclaimed, "She said mama" I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"V.v.Van!" She giggled.  
  
Van swayed back a bit then shook his head.  
  
"Am I dreaming!?" He said, "Say Van again Sky!"  
  
"Van!, Van, Van, Van!" She babbled and then giggled as Van jumped around for joy.  
  
"She said my name, Did you hear Folken she said my name!" He scooped her up from Folken and danced around with her.  
  
Folken just smiled and walked off into the castle as we both celebrated Sky's first words.  
  
_~End of flash back_~  
  
Nyria and Eyria soon later started liking Sky which quickly switched to love for the lil girl.  
  
"Mama?" she said quietly, "I'm sleepy"  
  
I smiled and rubbed her head gently, "you have to eat lunch first than you can have a nap before we do a bit of school work"  
  
She crinkled her nose and sighed walking off to the kitchen swishing her Tail.  
  
She was my daughter.  
  
Eyria and Nyria's friend.  
  
Folken and Van's favorite niece. 


	2. Chap 2 Here I come!

Chapter 2:  
  
~Hitomi~  
  
I tapped my pencil boredly on my table staring out the window of my high school english class.  
  
All the student where working very quietly and where actually good today.  
  
I laid my head on the desk and sighed.  
  
*Van..* I thought sadly.  
  
I had sketched a mini picture of him onto my book.  
  
Erasing it vigorously, I slammed my book shut and stared out the window.  
  
I saw Van in the clouds, I sighed and laid my head down.  
  
Then the bell rang out loud and clear, signaling the end of school for the day plus the rest of the week considering today's Friday.  
  
*TGIF* I thought as I watched my students shuffled out my classroom quickly.  
  
Gathering up my books, I walked outa the class once the halls where cleared.  
  
"Night Tomi" Jerry -the janitor- said I walked by.  
  
"Night Jer" I flashed a quick smile.  
  
Walking towards the teachers parking lot I glanced over my shoulder as I heard Jer sing to her self and smiled.  
  
I opened the door to my little beat up and batter red jeep and hopped in.  
  
I drove home listening to the winter winds breeze by.  
  
I parked the car, and hoped out walking up to my apartment home.  
  
Unlocking the door I kicked it open and waltzed in just as a brown black striped cat jumped up on the counter.  
  
"Hello Merle" I said and rubbed its head affectionately, she purred and licked my hand.  
  
I had found Merle when she was no more than a little kitten wondering the streets, she reminded of the cat girl from Gaea so I named her Merle.  
  
I dropped my books on the counter and went straight for the fridge grabbing my self a snack I went to my room.  
  
Covered from top to bottom where sketched pictures of angels.some of my angel Van Fanel, oh how I missed him so.  
  
"How many years has it been Van?" I said softly dragging my fingers across one of the pictures.  
  
A good 12 years has passed by since the certain day I met Van.  
  
*Well I hope he's excepting me cause I'm coming back* , I thought with a cheerful smile.  
  
I didn't know how I was going to get back but I was.  
  
I grabbed my old duffel bag the same one I had when I went to Gaea and stuffed some stuff into it.  
  
And then grabbed Merle.  
  
Which was kind difficult she kept darting outa my hands.  
  
Dropping my bag into the back of jeep I let Merle sit in the front and tied her cat leash to the seat belt.  
  
I sped down the high way tearing up the road behind me, heading to my old high school.  
  
~*Meanwhile in Gaea~*  
  
Van sighed sitting up on the roofs of the castle.  
  
*Hitomi...* he thought sadly fingering the pink pedant that hung loosely from his throat.  
  
Suddenly he was blinded by a bright pink light.  
  
*~Back on earth*~  
  
I had stuffed Merle into my bag gently leaving it unzipped a little bit so she could breath.  
  
The track field was empty.  
  
Stretching out my limbs I prayed I was still able to run like I did in high school.  
  
I took my place behind the starting line.  
  
"On your marks" I whispered, "get set...GO!"  
  
I shot forward like a bullet from a gun.  
  
Then there it was, the pink beam of light.  
  
I jumped towards, excepting to hit the ground I had closed my eyes, but I didn't hit the ground I floated.  
  
*Here I come Van ready or not* I thought with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: not a really good chapter -__-; eh.. well I shall get working on the 3rd chapter now! Till then Ja ne! 


	3. Chap 3 Lil crush

Chapter 3  
  
~Authors pov~  
  
Riding horse back through the streets of Fanelia.  
  
A girl yelped happily, as she was chased by several palace guards.  
  
"Come on you slow pokes cant you do better than that!?" She shouted than stuck her tongue out.  
  
Outraged the guards ran faster.  
  
"I could beat you guys with two paws tied behind my back!" She smirked waving her fisted paw in the air.  
  
Not looking where she was going the horse stopped suddenly causing her to go tumbling over its head.  
  
"Ow moonlight!" the girl huffed at the horse who whined loudly.  
  
"Dumb horse" She sulked and stood up.  
  
She stepped forward into someone's solid chest.  
  
"Uh.oh" she gulped, "E'llo captain" She smiled charmingly.  
  
"E'llo to you to Sky" the captain of the guards crossed his arms and smiled down at the young cat girl.  
  
"And goodbye to you Captain" Sky gave him a 2 finger wave and jumped up landing her 2 hands on his head and then she hoped up again and flipped over.  
  
Landing on her 2 feet in a graceful pose, she bowed before the crowd that had gathered, "Ta da!"  
  
The crowd exploded into applause.  
  
She bowed again and darted off hopping from a wagon to the top of a pole in the street to the roof of house.  
  
She smiled and took a deep breath, "Good old' Fanelian air" She smiled and pounded on her chest with her delicate clawed hands.  
  
~Sky~  
  
I sighed and swished my tail.  
  
I was glad to be back in Fanelia, It was my home after all.  
  
I whistled loud and long.  
  
My horse -Moonlight- came trotting.  
  
I jumped down and landed gracefully on her back, "Onward home my trusty steed!" I said aloud.  
  
Moonlight pranced about and shook her long milky mane.  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I blinked.  
  
She didn't budge a inch, "Fine for 2 apples a carrot and a few sugar cubes"  
  
She reared up and pawed the air and then sprang forward racing down the emptying streets of Fanelia.  
  
She ran all the way to place, she slowed to a trot as we made our way through our secret entrance.  
  
I slipped off her saddle and walked her to the royal horse barn.  
  
I put her into her own stall and began to groom her once I got her saddle off.  
  
"E'llo lady sky!" Chirped a familiar voice.  
  
"E'llo to you to Rags" I smiled at the young boy who hung from the rafters of the barn.  
  
He smirked at me and blinked those pretty gold eyes of his and disappeared off into the other side of the barn.  
  
I sighed and blushed, but went back to grooming moonlight till her coat had a nice sheen to it.  
  
I was about to leave till she nudged me a bit, "Oh yea I almost forgot" I smiled and dashed to the buckets of carrots and apples and other snacks for the horses of the barn.  
  
"A deals a deal" I smiled and petted her as she ate her treats happily.  
  
Once she was done I ran out the barn and to the gardens of the Fanelian palace where a blanket was spread out under a blossoming willow tree.  
  
There was a dress folded up neatly beside a few books, I grabbed it and ducked behind the tree and changed into it.  
  
I tucked the breeches and tunic into a little hole in the tree.  
  
Cracked open a book and placed in my lap just as my mom came waltzing by on Allen Shezar's arm.  
  
"Hello mother and sir Allen" I stood up and curtsied politely.  
  
They nodded, "Sky why are you still here with your books you should've gone and played hours ago" My mom said with a worried tone.  
  
"With who mama?" I said softly to myself, "If you excuse I should get washed up for dinner" I curtsied again and walked off like a proper lady with my books in hand.  
  
"What am I going to do with that girl" I heard my mom say as I walked off.  
  
I walked right to my room and tossed the books on my bed.  
  
I threw off the dress and tossed it into a heap.  
  
Digging through the closet I came across some beige breeches just about my size and a red sleeveless tunic, it was a bit big for me when I put it on but I liked it.  
  
I hooked a belt around my waist and tucked in my 2 daggers and a sword that was made just for me.  
  
Exiting the room quietly I got down on my four paws and went trotting off to find my uncles, they promised me a sword lesson.  
  
I searched the whole palace from the kitchens to the highest tower.  
  
Plopping down my ears dropped sadly, "Stupid uncle Van" I grumbled, "Always making promises he cant keep"  
  
I sighed and scittered to the balcony at the end of the hall way to sit and watch the sky.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I must of fell asleep cause some bright pink light woke me up from my little cat nap.  
  
Rubbing my eyes to be sure I wasn't dreaming I gasped as I saw a person falling in the light.  
  
I jumped up and turned to dash down the stairs when I stopped and turned back to the balcony.  
  
*It would be quicker* I thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I ran forward and leaped over the balcony.  
  
I yelped when I landed none to gracefully in a tree.  
  
Pulling the leaves and twigs out of my braided hair I chimed down the tree.  
  
Where -to my surprise- my uncles Folken and Van, my mother and sir Allen sat.  
  
"err.E'llo ma" I chirped nervously.  
  
Uncle Van just quirked a brow while uncle Folken's lips twitched.  
  
"Sky Yume Fanel what in Gaea are you doing?" my mother said frowning at me.  
  
"I uh was err going for a ride with the other Princes and princess in the palace" I fibbed.  
  
My mother blinked then smiled, "Well you go have fun"  
  
I sighed in relief and scampered off to the royal barn on my four paws.  
  
All the other princess and princes where really there, I stood up and wiped my paws on my already dirtied up breeches.  
  
Calmly I walked by ignoring them, "Well, well lookie here it's the palace freak" chided Princess Celina.  
  
I winced slightly as I walked up to my sand colored roan mare I called Serriea.  
  
As I fed Serriea an apple I could sense the princess and her followers surround me.  
  
"Get on your knee's commoner" She yanked me back by ears.  
  
I growled once I regained my balance.  
  
"And the gods of Gaea well freeze hell over before I kneel before you" I hissed baring my sharp teeth.  
  
Her followers giggled and her pointed face turned an angry red as she lashed out at me.  
  
I calmly ducked as her arm sailed over my head.  
  
She lashed out again an managed to whack me over my eye.  
  
She then tried to kick me but I just jumped up, "Is that the best you got man your putting me to sleep" I yawned and flicked her pointy nose.  
  
She screeched and jumped at me, I just jumped again landing on Serriea's stall door and smirked down at the her.  
  
Her face and pretty dress was covered in horse manure.  
  
"Oh dear princess you got a little spot on your nose" I taunted  
  
She screamed and pushed back her sopping brown bangs.  
  
"At least I'm not a bastered child like you, cause your mothers a slut" she smiled triumphantly.  
  
That comment hit a sore spot big time, but I didn't let it show.  
  
I just shrugged my shoulders, "So what?"  
  
Celina "hmphed" and sauntered with her many followers.  
  
I sighed sadly, and slid off the door stall.  
  
"Are yous aiight milady?" Rags stood before me with Serriea's saddle.  
  
I smiled sadly at him wishing so much I didn't feel like crying.  
  
"I shall be okay Rags" I sniffled and wiped at my eyes cause a few tears escaped.  
  
"Come here little dreamer" He dropped Serriea's saddle and gathered me up in his arms to comfort me.  
  
Rags was 7 years older than me (He's 18 and I'm 11), But that didn't stop me from falling in love with him.  
  
I blushed and relished in the moment of being held by him.  
  
"Don't let what that snooty princess said hurt ya, just cause ye aint got no father don't mean you're a bastered child" he said softly stroking my hair.  
  
I sniffled again and sighed, "I wont let it hurt me I promise" I smiled up at him  
  
He smiled back, "That gonna be a pretty shiner" he said softly running his fingers over my eye.  
  
I smiled wider, "I'll be proud to have it though" I smiled and twitched my ears.  
  
"That's my girl" He smiled and ruffled my hair playfully  
  
He then kissed me on the cheek, I was so sure my face turned as red as a cherry.  
  
"I'll envy the lad that comes sweep you off your feet when your older, for I'm certain you'll be the most beautiful women in all the lands" he smiled down at me.  
  
"M-maybe when I'm old enough you can marry me" I smiled shyly up at him, He chuckled.  
  
"I'd be honored to" He smiled and turned to walk off.  
  
I searched frantically in my pockets till I pulled out a silver ring I bought at the market earlier.  
  
"Rags take this as a promise!" I ran to catch up to him.  
  
He smiled and slid the ring onto his pinky.  
  
"and you take this" he pulled a ring off his left hand and slipped into my palm.  
  
It was a pretty silver ring with a green emerald in the middle, "Oh rags thank you" I hugged his leg and dashed off to saddle Serriea.  
  
I heard him chuckle as he walked out the barn.  
  
I slipped the ring onto my thumb, though it slid off constantly.  
  
*I'll have to get a chain later* I thought as I jumped up on Serriea's back.  
  
I clucked my tongue making Serriea walk outa the barn.  
  
I felt do happy I could've sung aloud, so I did, I dong the only song I knew the one my uncle Folken said was the song of the Wing goddess  
  
"win dain, a lotica en vai tu ri..... si lo ta, fin dain a loluca.., en dragu a, sei lain. floreria for chesti... si entina." I sang softly as Serriea trotted towards the forest.  
  
~*~ A/N: That so cute! An 11 year old in love with a 18 years old, reminds me of when I was younger and I had some crush on a college dude o.o;; well I shall go get started on chapter 4! Ja ne! 


	4. Chap 4 Van Fainted

Chapter 4: a Fainting Van o.o;;  
  
A/n: I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer -______-;; ::whaps her self in the head::, And Gomen nasi for taking so long to update, I had midterms blech! I hate midterms @_______@;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne..though I wish I did.I wana take Dilly to my room and do unheard of things to him n.n!! ::Wiggles her brows suggestively to dilly:: ~-^  
  
Dilly: O.O;;  
  
~*~  
  
~Hitomi~  
  
Dizzy and in pain I groaned aloud, my body ached all over.  
  
*I.I'm back* I thought with a small smile.  
  
Peaking my own green eyes open I looked up into dark brown ones.  
  
"E'llo" Chirped the voice of a child.  
  
I blinked and sat right up causing pain to shoot through my head.  
  
I groaned and rubbed my head gingerly.  
  
"Yous should be careful" the child chirped again.  
  
Once the pain was gone I looked up to examine the child, it had the same messy raven locks Van had.  
  
Dark brown eyes, and a cute little perky nose, Black stripes on either side of its cheek like Merle but only with white cat ears and tail.  
  
"What's your name miss?" the child smiled pushing back her bangs to get a better look at me.  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki" I smiled back unable to resist.  
  
The young childs eyes widened enormously, "Uncle Folken has told so much about you!" it squealed.  
  
"Oh and I'm Sky Yume Fanel" She bowed politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you after I heard how you and Van saved Gaea!" She smiled showing off adorable tiny fangs.  
  
"You know Van?" I blinked trying to stand up.  
  
"I've known him since I was no more than a baby" She smirked as she offered her paw.  
  
I eagerly took it, "Can you take me to the palace to see him?" I asked.  
  
"Anything for there person who helped save Gaea" She smiled up at me and gave my hand a friendly squeeze.  
  
She walked me over a beautiful sand colored horse who immediately greeted her by lipping the ends of her shirt.  
  
Sky giggled and gave the horse an affectionate pat on its neck.  
  
"This is my horse Serriea, say hello to miss Hitomi Serriea" Sky spoke to the horse in a gentle whisper.  
  
Serriea lipped at the end of my shirt I guess in a friendly greeting, I couldn't help but smile and stroke her velvety muzzle.  
  
"Its nice to meet you to Serriea" I smiled as she butted my hand gently.  
  
Sky climbed up on Serriea's back giving me a hand up.  
  
I grabbed her tiny waist as Serriea jolted forward galloping through the darkening forest.  
  
The ride to the palace was much quicker than I thought it be.  
  
I jumped down as Sky slid off Serriea's saddle and handed the reins to someone.  
  
"Come, come you must see uncle Folken and my mama, they'll be so happy to see you once more!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the palace.  
  
I gulped loudly, *What if Van's married? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if Sky's his daughter??*.  
  
Looking at the little cat girl, she kinda resembled Van with her short messy ebony hair, yet she looked mostly like Merle except with white ears and tail.  
  
My thoughts stopped complete when she let go off my hand and ran up to some tall woman on her four paws.  
  
"Mama, Mama!" she squealed and pounced on her.  
  
The lady smiled and hugged her spinning around.  
  
"Oh my little dreamer! I was so worried about you!!" She set her down and kneeled before her.  
  
The lady's bright blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "Don't you ever go out to the forest that long again, I thought something terrible had happened to you. Your uncle Folken is worried sick along with aunt Nyria and Eyria, And Van went out searching for you" The lady gave her daughter a little shake.  
  
"I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to worry you" sky sniffled and looked at her feet ashamedly.  
  
Then she flicked back her pink hair and stood up..wait a second, pink hair?  
  
My eyes widened when it hit me, "Merle.?" I whispered.  
  
The Merle's ear twitched, "May I help you?" She looked over her shoulder with a cool gaze that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Mama.this miss Hitomi Kanzaki!, the lady you told me about so many times" Sky said quietly.  
  
Merle quietly stared at me for a moment, then her jaw dropped.  
  
"H-H-Hitomi!?" She blinked and rubbed her eyes, then she sniffled and ran up pouncing on me licking my cheek like she did all those long years ago.  
  
"Merle! Quit it that tickles" I laughed and hugged my old friend, who's blue eyes teared up.  
  
"Oh Hitomi me and Van have missed you so much! Wait till he gets back he'll have a heart attack" Merle sat up giggling.  
  
Sky just looked at her mom as she was a stranger.  
  
"Mama?" She said quietly.  
  
"Oh Sky come meet your soon to be aunt!" Merle stood up wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Sky walked up to me shyly.  
  
"Ish she gonna marry uncle Folken?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Well baby its up to her" Merle linked arms with me and her daughter, taking us to only god knows where.  
  
"But we must get you and her prettied up before Van-sama comes home" Merle nodded dragging us into a room.  
  
~*~  
  
~Van~  
  
I walked into the palace tired and a bit sweaty.  
  
My throat ached from yelling Sky's name all over the forest.  
  
I dragged my tired body into my room and fell face first into my pillow.  
  
I groaned when Folken and Eyria burst in not even 2 seconds after I closed my eyes.  
  
"Well? Did you find her Van?" Folken asked.  
  
"No." I sighed sitting up and blew up my bangs just like Sky did occasionally.  
  
"Then why in Gaea, aren't you out looking for her now!?" Eyria shouted.  
  
"Cause its to dark and I cant see my damned hand in front of my face" I shouted back at her.  
  
She pinned back her cat ears and hissed at me baring her fangs.  
  
I snarled at her.  
  
"Someone's got to tell Merle" Allen appeared leaning on the wall outside my door.  
  
"We shall at dinner." Folken said softly departing from my door way.  
  
Eyria followed but gave me a nasty look before she did.  
  
Allen also left, which left me to be alone.  
  
I snuggled underneath my warm blankets, dinner wasn't for another 2 or 3 hours so I'd get a little cat nap before then.  
  
~*~ A hour later~*~  
  
~Sky~  
  
I creaked open the rather large and heavy door to my uncle Van's room with much difficulty.  
  
I walked quietly over to his bed.  
  
He lay face first into his pillow sprawled out over his bed sleeping like a log.  
  
I smiled and climbed into bed beside him curling up I yawned, I could use a tiny cat nap.  
  
Wrapping my tail around my curled up form I yawned again and closed my eyes and began to snooze.  
  
~*~A hour and half later~*~  
  
~Van~  
  
I yawned and rolled over snuggling into my warm pillow.  
  
Something wiggled by nose and I sneezed.  
  
"What in Gaea?" I said sitting up.  
  
I chuckled softly, it was Sky curled up beside my pillow purring ever so softly.  
  
I pulled a spare blanket out from underneath my bed and tucked it around Sky.  
  
She mumbled something about rags quietly and then slept on quietly.  
  
*rags..?* I thought *I certainly don't hope she means the guy I hired some time ago to tend the horses*.  
  
I shook my head as Sky stirred and blinked sleepy brown eyes up at me.  
  
"E'llo uncle Van" She smiled and yawned.  
  
"Hello dreamer" I ruffled her hair as I heard the bell for dinner ring.  
  
Sky's eyes widen and she smiled jumping outa bed.  
  
I blinked, she was dressed in puffy red dress that swayed around her ankles it was also trimmed with gold.  
  
She grabbed my hand and dragged me out my room.  
  
"Come on uncle we must hurry!" She squealed dragging me down the hall.  
  
I couldn't help but smile letting her drag me to the dinner hall.  
  
Eyria and Folken stood outside the doors seemingly thinking.  
  
Sky let go of my hand, holding up her skirts she ran up to Folken latching to his arm.  
  
"Uncle Folken, uncle Folken!" She squealed swinging from his arm.  
  
Folken jolted and blinked looking down at her, then grabbing her he twirled her around.  
  
"Sky! Where have you been!" He held her up to look her in the face rather angrily.  
  
Her ears drooped and she looked at him sadly.  
  
"I went out to the forest cause I saw something" She said in barely above a whisper.  
  
"Next time tell us" Folken said rather harshly.  
  
Sky's eyes filled with tears which she bravely held in, "Yes sir" She sniffled wetly as Eyria took her into her arms.  
  
"Folken your being to hard on her" Eyria glared at Folken as she stroked Sky's hair gently.  
  
Folken sighed frustratedly and stomped into the dinning room.  
  
Eyria let Sky down and causally strolled in.  
  
Sky sniffled a few times before she seemed calm enough to enter the room, but she turned and held her paw out to me.  
  
"Come on uncle Van!" she smiled brightly.  
  
I made a mental not to tell Folken not to be so hard on little Sky, she was after all just a kid.  
  
Grabbing her hand and giving it a little squeeze we entered the dinning room together.  
  
~*~  
  
~Sky~  
  
I was so excited I could barely contain myself.  
  
Me and uncle Van where announced like every night as we entered the dinning room.  
  
I clung to uncle Van's hand tightly for to my right princess Celina and her so called friends stood together leering at me.  
  
The tips of her blonde hair where still stained brown, I smirked on the inside.  
  
Soon uncle Van let go of my hand and told me to go dance with some prince's as he talked with there parents.  
  
I refused to dance with any of the princes in the room.  
  
Not that any of them asked which typical, I stood out in a corner of the room merely staring as everyone laughed and danced.  
  
I sighed wishing I could sit down for my legs where getting sore.  
  
Outa the corner of my eye I saw mama bring my way, what looked like a cat boy?  
  
It was a cat boy one about my age and rather handsome too.  
  
He had black fur not stripes no patterns just pure black furry ears and tail, and his eye.oh his eyes they where a silvery violet color vibrant and warm.  
  
"Sky this is Prince Ryan Michael of Matsuei" Mama smiled.  
  
*Matsuei??* I thought, *Maybe it's one of those newly discovered islands or countries or something.*  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Sky Yume" he smiled and kissed the back of my hand.  
  
I blushed and curtsied politely.  
  
"Like wise Prince Ryan Michael" I smiled at him.  
  
Mama smiled and walked off leaving me and Mr. Handsome cat person alone.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" He offered me his arm.  
  
I smiled, "I would love to" I took his arm.  
  
He led me out to the middle of the dance floor and we begun to dance.  
  
As we danced we talked, it seems we have a lot in common, like we both are crazy about horses and none of the prince's where he lives likes him.  
  
I'm telling you it was love at first sight for me.  
  
~Van~  
  
I blinked twice, when I saw 2 cat children dancing on the dance floor.  
  
It was my niece and some other guy,.*go Yume* I silently cheered.  
  
I walked around aimlessly trying to find a partner to dance with before the high council began complaining to me.  
  
Then out of no where stood a beautiful honey colored long haired girl in a grass green dress that dipped quite lowly showing off the top of her creamy colored breast ][A/N: Van you perv for noticing that X3 I'm trying to keep this fic PG!!][  
  
A felt heat coil up in the pit of my stomach.  
  
I had to go meet this girl.  
  
Skillfully I dodged princess and there mothers trying to get me to dance with them tell I reached the girl.  
  
"Miss?" I looked down at her timidly.  
  
Her head shoot up, and I looked into familiar emerald green eyes.  
  
"H-Hi-Hit-Hito- Hitomi!?" I jumped  
  
"Hiya Van" Hitomi said causally and smiled.  
  
My eyes rolled into my head and fainted dead on the spot.  
  
~*~  
  
Kiki-chan: Aww! Aint that cute Sky might have found the another guy for herself to crush on and Van fainted in front of Hitomi-chan XD.  
  
Click! Click! Click!  
  
I wana hear the beautiful sound of you people reviewing!! 


	5. Chap 5 Allen bashing yay!

Chapter 5: Welcome home Tomi  
  
Kiki-chan: oh thank you people thank you thank you thank you for  
reviewing my fic and I cant believe I thought about giving up o.o!! Thank  
you very much to all the wonderful reviewers who reviewed thank you  
thank you thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne but I have dilly to make up for that  
n.n!!  
  
Dilly: ::Tied up and gagged:: T___T  
  
~*~  
  
~Van~  
  
"Miss?" I looked down at her timidly.  
  
Her head shoot up, and I looked into familiar emerald green eyes.  
  
"H-Hi-Hit-Hito- Hitomi!?" I jumped  
  
"Hiya Van" Hitomi said causally and smiled.  
  
My eyes rolled into my head and I fainted dead on the spot.  
  
~Sky~  
  
I peaked over Ryan's shoulder to see my uncle pass out at the sight of  
Hitomi.  
  
I winced on the inside.  
  
*I told mama that the dress was a bit to revealing...* I thought shaking my  
head.  
  
~Hitomi~  
  
*Oh Kami* I thought then swore under my breath.  
  
"Hitomi!" Sky ran up to me holding the ends of her dress up.  
  
"Will he be okay please say he will!" she whimpered with fearful eyes.  
  
"Yes, Yes of course he okay he just fainted.  
  
She kneeled before Van and gently pressed her ear to his chest.  
  
"He's breathing...that's good" she sat up and sighed quite relieved.  
  
I sighed quietly also, soon Merle came running as a crowd gathered.  
  
"What did you do to him Hitomi" Merle kneeled beside Van pushing back his  
bangs.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" I cried.  
  
A rather familiar looking very tall blond man came up beside Merle and  
talked briefly to her before hauling Van up over his shoulder.  
  
I wish I could remember the name that came to my mind when I saw that  
blonde guy...oh well  
  
Merle stood before the crowd and made a brief announcement saying King  
Van was alright just not feeling so well tonight and assured the people  
that he'd be back on his feet for sure tomorrow morning.  
  
Reassured the crowd went back to partying like nothing ever happened.  
  
In corner of the room Sky talked to a cat boy around her age with all  
beautiful black fur, I smiled as she blushed when the boy planted a kiss  
on her cheek before bowing and walking off with a wide goofy smile on his  
face.  
  
Merle stood beside me and smiled, "Young love beautiful aint it?" She  
sighed.  
  
"Yep that it is" I smiled as Sky seemed to walk upon clouds.  
  
~Sky~  
  
I sighed happily and pressed a hand to my cheek.  
  
I felt as if my feet weren't touching the ground as I walked.  
  
I think I truly was in love.  
  
My mom and miss Hitomi smiled down at me as we walked out the ball room  
together.  
  
I looked over my shoulder meeting Ryan's silvery violet eyes, I blushed  
when he smiled blew a kisses and winked at me.  
  
I blew a kiss right back and he caught it pressing it to his cheek just  
as my mom grabbed me by my tail and pulled me away.  
  
"Mama! You don't have to be so rough!" I whimpered as she drag me by my  
tail.  
  
She let go off my tail and I grabbed it up running a hand over it gently  
as I complained under my breath.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and gave me a cold glare and I shut up  
instantly as I followed her quietly to uncle Van's room  
  
Nurses and Healers ran in and out of uncle Van's room.  
  
With a wave of mama's hand they all hustled out of the room making it  
completely empty except for uncle Van me mama Allen and Hitomi  
  
Uncle Van groaned and sat up rubbing his temples.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream" He said rubbing his eyes as he looked  
down at me.  
  
I just blinked and stared up at him intently as I kneeled beside his bed.  
  
"What did you dream about Van?" Mama said  
  
"I saw our little Sky dancing with a young cat boy about her age" he  
paused and jutted out his chin as he thought  
  
I peered over at Hitomi who just winced and focused hard on the floor.  
  
Uncle Van stroked my hair gently and I swished my tail unable to stop  
myself from purring when he scratched me behind my ears.  
  
He smiled and lightly kissed my head as he continued to scratch me behind  
my ear.  
  
"And...and I thought I saw Hitomi...funny eh?" he chuckled softly.  
  
I was pretty sure I was the only one the saw the one tear that trickled  
down his cheek when he said Hitomi's name.  
  
My ears drooped and I forgot all about him scratching my ear.  
  
I couldn't stand to see uncle Van sad, he was always so happy....at least  
with me and mama.  
  
I laid my head down on his thigh and purred as I whispered "Please don't  
be sad uncle Van".  
  
I don't know if he heard me or not but he did smile down at me.  
  
"Van?" Mama murmured and he looked up as she stepped aside showing him  
Hitomi who currently had her back to him and was looking around.  
  
"Sweet goddess...." Uncle Van breathed out.  
  
I sat watching Hitomi (Who still had her back turned) and my uncle  
quietly till someone tugged on my tail none to gently from behind.  
  
It was Sir Allen, I glared at him and grabbed my tail and the ends of my  
dress as I stood up and sauntered by him nose high in the air.  
  
Sir Allen just kinda smiled and reached down to pat me on the head but I  
took a swipe at him claws and all, I left a 3 vivid red lines across the  
back of his hand.  
  
He gave me a nasty look but I smiled innocently as I pranced happily by  
mama and down the hall to my room to hopefully catch a glimpse of sir  
Ryan leaving.  
  
~Van~  
  
My heart constricted and my throat closed up as Hitomi stood totally  
unaware of me or the fact that we where alone now.  
  
"Hi-Hitomi" I breathed out once my throat opened up.  
  
She turned blinking her wide green eyes.  
  
My throat closed up once more and I felt my mouth get dry, *When did she  
get as beautiful as a goddess?* I thought staring at her lovely pale face  
that mad her vivid green eyes stand out more.  
  
She smiled at me shyly with her eyes half closed, "H-hello Van.."  
  
I hope I wasn't drooling as I stared at her.  
  
The dress she wore, god the dress she wore, it was a dark forest green  
and had a very low "V"-neck that should of her lushes breast and the  
dress was tight enough to show off the curves of her well rounded hips.  
  
The once beautiful girl I knew before had become a goddess a lush  
untouchable goddess and I was the lucky mortal to fall head over heels in  
love with her.  
  
"Van?" I heard her say before I blinked.  
  
She was only a half inch away from my face but far away enough for me to  
see down the front of her chest and her lushes chest.  
  
I gulped as I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as I felt my loins heat  
up and my pants became quite snug.  
  
And Hitomi only leaned in closer till I could feel her breath upon my  
heated cheek, see her rosy red lips that where pressed tightly together  
in a firm worried line.  
  
I gulped once more and tried to gather my jumbled thoughts as I forced  
myself to look up at her face and not a lushes bosom .  
  
*What am I suppose to say to a person I haven't seen in 9 years!?!* I  
spazzed out in my mind. ][A/n: van spazzing out hehehe xD][  
  
"Hello...Van" Hitomi said tilting to her head as a smile curved her lips  
slowly.  
  
"Hello your self" I smiled back.  
  
She stood up and walked around my room.  
  
"Sooo...have you been doing all theses long years?" She linked her hands  
behind her back and twirled around causing her dress to flare out a bit.  
  
*Don't...be a pervert, Don't Be a pervert, Don't be a pervert...* I kept  
thinking over and over as I closed my eyes tight.  
  
"Err...um ::Gulps:: I've been good" I peaked open an eye to see her stretch-  
out on my bed beside me and yawn curling up.  
  
"That's good.." she murmured looking at me with her eyes half closed.  
  
"Yea.." I murmured back laying down leaving a good distance between us  
and closed my eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"'Tomi?" I whispered peaking open an eye.  
  
She was fast asleep, her head tucked into the corner of her arm.  
  
I smiled and stroked her velvety cheek gently and fell asleep my self.  
  
~*~  
  
A\N: YAAAAY! Another chapter done ::Does a victory dance:: wooooo! Well  
anywho I shall get started on the next chapter. And sorry it took so long  
to update my school just started HEPA's -___-;. Its state test that  
juniors ][Like meh][ have to take in order to graduate to go on to  
college... anywhos...  
Click! Click! Click!  
  
Mesa wana hear the beautiful sound of you people reviewing!! 


	6. Im sorry!

A/N: First off I'd like to apologize for not updating for so long...I've been super busy, my mom's setting up a new internet connection for us at home (yay?) and the computer where trying to set it up on has been on the fritz...so it will take me awhile to update new chapters but I shall update as soon as possible 


	7. Chap 6 Whats up with rags?

Chapter 6: What's up with rags?

Kiki-Chan: Hiya! Guess who's finally back with a new chapter and I'm positive most of you are saying it's about damn time arent you ADMIT YOU ARE!! wellp I might as well start this chapter::pokes dilly:: Do your thing love...

Dilly: ::Pause in his quiet fire game and looks at her::...love...?

Disclaimer:

Dilly:..kiki-chan doesn't own Escaflowne...nor me ::does a dance of joy::

Kiki-chan:..::leers at dilly::

(-(Sky)-)

I pressed up against the door and looked around, the halls where completely empty.

They shouldn't be it was only a bit past dawn.

Sneaking along the shadows of the hallway I only stopped twice cause of a passing guard, But once I got to the door that led to the outside I shed all my caution and darted down the hall only to be caught by my tail by some one.

"Where are you off to little one?" said my uncle Folken.

"I was off to see Rags but you stopped me" I pouted as he lifted me up by my tail and looked me straight in the eye.

"You should tell your mother first" He scolded gently.

I just stuck my tongue out at him, "I wasn't gonna be gone long I just wanted a visit with Rags".

Uncle Folken seemed to think it over for a second before he opened his mouth "Come back before the breakfast bell rings you hear?" He smiled slightly.

I squealed and hugged him the best I could since he still held me upside down by my tail.

He let go of my tail suddenly as I squeaked and landed on my hands not to gracefully.

He snickered as I leered at him over my shoulder and scampered off on four paws.

(-(Rags)-)

Stretching out in my comfy tiny bed I yawned and scratched my messy mop of dirty blonde hair (Not literally dirty!).

I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck as I yawned again and smacked my lips together as cracked my knuckles and stood up carefully so not to bang my head on the slanted roof .

Hunched over I shuffled to the middle so I could stand up tall and stretch my back out and then work the cramps out of my arms.

I hunched over again and shuffled over to the window and looked out it.

I chuckled at the sight of little Sky scrambling away from a few chickens that thought her tail a giant worm A/N: my mom used to get chased around by chickens when she was little ::Snickers:: xD

I could hear yelling and cursing the chickens as she ran in circles clutching her tail.

"Guess she's heading over here" I yawned out as I stretched the best could all hunch over and shuffled over to the washing area in the corner of the room.

I washed my face and ran my hands through my messy and then got dressed.

Shuffling to the center of the room I opened the floor door and climbed down the ladder that lead into the barn.

The minute I set foot on the ground Sky came tumbling, scrambled up and shut the door and locked pressing her body against it as she breathed heavily.

I didn't know weather to laugh or worry, Her hair was a mess and covered in feathers, her face covered in scratches her shirt tattered and her tail…her tail had seen better days.

I chuckled softly as she sent me an adorable threatening look then I laughed as she blew a feather from her face.

I laughed even harder when she said "Chickens are evil.." as she stroked her pecked up tail

Sitting up one of the stall doors she began to fix her self up as I began cleaning stalls as I mucked the stalls like I did every morning.

(-(Sky)-)

I sat munching on a yummy sour Piccus fruit watching Rags examined uncles Van's horse Darkness.

I was sitting close enough for Darkness to reach out and lip the bottom of my shirt, I giggled and petted his velvety nose.

"You wont believe the guy I met at the ball last night Rags" I sighed as ran my hand over darkness's long muzzle and he whickered flicking his tail in rags face.

Sputtering Rags glared at the horse as I covered my mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"So what about this guy that I cant believe you met?" Rags muttered with looking up as he ran a gentle hand over Dark's leg.

"Oh he's absolutely wonderful and he's a cat person just like me and about my age" I sighed stretching out along the stall

"Is that so" Rags answered absent mindedly, "Yea and he has dark fur and the most beautiful silvery violet eyes that are so intense yet gently…kind of like uncle Van's eyes" I bit into my fruit and puckered my lips at its extremely sour but yummy taste.

Rags looked at my lounging figure quirking a brow that I didn't notice, "What his name again?" he asked.

"I didn't say, His names is Ryan…Ryan Michal of Matsuei" I sighed at the meer mention of his name and my cheeks filled with red.

At the corner of my eye I saw Rags stiffen at Ryan's name "What's the matter Rags?" I blinked tilting my head.

"Its nothing…" he replied stiffly, as I opened my mouth to ask him again I heard –very faintly- Mama call me in for breakfast.

Frowning I felt frustrated and a little cheated as I scampered off leaving, I paused an looked over my shoulder as Rags seemed to crumble bit by bit, wincing I turned and scampered back to the palace

(-(Rags)-)

"He's back…." I whispered as I leaned on Darkness weakly.

"God damnit….I thought they where gone for good" I snarled as I felt something flicker within me.

Looking at my large hands they began to shrink, my nails grew longer, I began to get short as black fur patched through my skin.

Growling I bit my finger and pricked it with a fang as the stable door creaked open I peaked over Dark's stall door and bit back a groan.

"Rags?" called out Sky who was leading a horse in gently.

I groaned loudly when a tail popped out of my pants.A/N: That sounded major wrong oo;

"R-rags?" Sky whimpered timidly.

I sighed grumbling, **_She cant bloody see me like this….what will she think_** I thought as I tucked my over sized tunic in my breeches thanking god I was still tall enough to fit them.

_**Well...one way or another she's going to find me…**_ I thought as I stepped out of the stall.

I smiled slightly when her jaw dropped.

(-(Sky)-)

I couldn't believe it…there was a cat boy more handsome then Ryan.

This guy was bloody drop dead gorgeous, I prayed I wasn't drooling as I watched him.

He was almost as tall as uncle van yet a little shorter, he had shaggy blond hair and gold green eyes like….Rags, he had Dark fur like Ryan's and a long tail that swished.

"Hello there." He said with a lovely lit to his voice.

"Uh..er…um" I blabbered then promptly…fainted.

(-(Rags)-)

"Oi vey…" I sighed burrying my face in my hands

AN: YAAAAY! Finally This chapter done!! ::Does a victory dance:: wooooo! Well  
anywho I shall get started on the next chapter. And sorry it took so long  
to update. I was having major writers block  
Click! Click! Click!

Mesa wana hear the beautiful sound of you people reviewing!!


End file.
